Destiny
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: Se sentía vacía, como si una parte de su corazón se hubiese marchado junto a él. Andaba distraída y sumida en sus pensamientos, y quizás esa fue la razón por la cual chocó contra alguien, tumbándolo al suelo.—¡Deberías ver por dónde vas! [SoulSilverShipping][Drabble][Participante de ¡Viva los bonus! del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak].


_***llega secándose los mocos***__ Yo quería un fluffy, pero Mili me dijo que debía hacer un drabble dramático, ah._

_¡Definitivamente soy excremento con los dramas! _

_A lo mejor con cosas así, personas como May me asesinan u.u y otras como Kotomi se ponen felizmente tristes (?)._

_El destino me dijo: "Hazlo Agency, hazlo Agency..." pero no quise hacer Agency, porque realmente adoro a Black ;3; y luego me desperté a las tres de la madrugada a estudiar biología, y terminé escribiendo esta porquería sentimental_ _con un final extraño ;A;_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Ah, sweetheart, si Pokémon fuera mío, les hubiese regalado a todos unas 3DS y los juegos de Omega Ruby y Alpha Sapphire, lástima que no es así._

_**Advertencias: **__SoulSilverShipping. Muerte de un personaje. Final-que-pone-a-pensar-al-lector._

_**Nota adicional: **__ Este____drabble participa en el Bonus Temático del Foro Dex Holders del Prof. Oak, aquí en fanfiction, link en mi perfil :3_

* * *

Un sollozo escapó de sus labios, al tiempo que una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla y resbalaba por su mentón, para luego caer en la piel pálida y fría de aquel que perdió su vida para rescatarla de las garras de la muerte. Sus ropas estaban mojadas, como él, y una brisa heló su cuerpo, provocando que sus dientes castañeasen.

Recordó el momento donde cayó a un lago cercano, un cuerpo rescatándola, pero a cambio quedando enredado en una de las plantas del fondo. Escuchó a Feraligart entrar al agua, salvando la vida de ella, dejando a su entrenador morir.

Esperó a que saliera, pero no lo hizo. Feraligar tuvo que buscarlo; para ese entonces ya era tarde.

—¡No tuviste que hacerlo!—gritó, esperando a que Silver despertara y le ordenara callarse. Sin embargo, sabía que eso era imposible. Abrazó al pelirrojo que, inmóvil, no respondió a las súplicas y llantos que carecían de sentido.

En un momento de nostalgia, tomó la mano de él, entrelazando los dedos de ambos y acercándolos a su mejilla.

De tantas veces que él había acariciado su rostro—conforme su relación se estrechaba—, esa definitivamente era la peor de todas. No sentía el calor de su piel, ni el tacto suave de sus dedos pálidos. Era casi antinatural.

Miró con tristeza a los pokémon frente a ella, todos cabizbajos, enfrentando la muerte de su mejor amigo de la única manera que podían. Por un pequeño momento se preguntó si Lance se encargaría de ellos, ¿o sería que la tenían solamente a ella?

Se levantó, tambaleante y con el corazón roto, dispuesta a iniciar una vida desde las cenizas de aquel suceso. Estaba segura de que eso querría Silver, si lo tuviera a su lado. Sus rodillas parecían hechas de gelatina, y aguantando las lágrimas en sus ojos café, sacó a Tymplosion, montándose en su lomo. Le ordenó a Feraligart cargar a Silver, estaba segura de que los demás no tendrían problema con ello.

Su pokémon corrió, siendo seguido por los otros, y a los minutos llegaron a New Bark Town, gracias a Arceus que no estaban tan lejos de Johto como parar durar más. Quería llevar al joven con su familia y amigos, pero no estaba segura del todo si los tenía, además de ella, claro. Sus ojos se humedecieron nuevamente, y con la mano temblando, tocó la puerta de su propia casa.

—¿Mamá?—preguntó, la voz se le quebró y salió ronca por el llanto. Su madre salió y miró a su hija con sorpresa. Rápidamente la abrazó fuertemente, sintiendo su delantal mojarse—, él... él...

—Tranquila, tesoro—musitó, frotando sus brazos, confortando a su hija—, estoy segura de que pronto estarás bien.

* * *

Lyra caminó hacia Ciudad Goldenrod sin mucho ánimo, dos meses después de la desgraciada muerte de su compañero de aventuras. Se sentía vacía, como si una parte de su corazón se hubiese marchado junto a él. Andaba distraída y sumida en sus pensamientos, y quizás esa fue la razón por la cual chocó contra alguien, tumbándolo al suelo.

—¡Deberías ver por dónde vas!—le gritó el sujeto después de levantarse, acomodando su chaqueta y sacudiendo el polvo que había quedado en ella. Lyra no prestó mucha atención, y para cuando fue a responderle, lo único que alcanzó a vislumbrar fue la brillante y salvaje melena roja que desapareció por el horizonte. Esbozó una sonrisa y su corazón aceleró sus latidos.

Quizás su madre tenía razón:

_Pronto estaría bien._

* * *

***Llora a moco suelto en un rincón*** ¡NO ENTIENDO POR QUÉ CHUCHAS DEBO HACER LAS COSAS TAN COMPLICADAS! ;A; Asumo que algunos no entendieron el porqué del chico pelirrojo al final...

creo que lo que pensaba a las tres de la mañana, era que Silver había renacido para que toda la historia comenzara nuevamente y esta vez Lyra pudiera cambiarla u.u

Ah, estoy peor que John Green.

._.

_**~Ravie.**_


End file.
